Reptilianne
The Reptilianne monsters, known as Reptiless in the Japanese version and Reptile during their first appearance in the English anime, are a family of Reptile-Type Monsters used by Misty Tredwell, from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Most are DARK, with the exception of "Reptilianne Gardna", who is WATER. The "Reptilianne" series focuses on reducing your opponent's monsters' ATK to 0, using defensive effects to maintain field presence, and taking advantage of monsters whose ATK is 0. Most of these monsters are named after creatures from Greek or Indian mythology and resemble feminine snake-people or pseudo-reptiles in appearance. Playing Style In an offensive "Reptilianne" Deck, the effects of most of the "Reptilianne" monsters will deal with draining the ATK of opposing monsters. First, a card like "Reptilianne Naga" is used to reduce a monster's ATK to 0. This is followed up with "Reptilianne Scylla"/"Reptilianne Vaskii" to gain field advantage, or "KA-2 Des Scissors"/"Masked Chopper" to deal great damage. Alternately, "Reptilianne Viper", a Level 2 Tuner, can take your opponent's 0-ATK monster for a Synchro Summon, and when combined with "Reptilianne Spawn", will allow you to easily Synchro Summon for almost any Level. "Reptilianne Gardna" and "Oshaleon" are used to recruit whichever Reptiles you need. "Dark Eruption" and "Viper's Rebirth" quickly retrieve spent "Nagas", "Gorgons", and "Medusas" for a quick ATK drain. "Recurring Nightmare" brings "Vaskii" and "Naga" back for re-use or to fulfill the Summoning requirements of "Dark Armed Dragon". Another Deck uses "Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes" and "Rise of the Snake Deity". When "Vennominon" is destroyed by an effect, you can bring out "Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes". You can then use the effects of "Reptilianne" cards to reduce the ATK of opposing monsters to 0, creating openings for "Vennominaga" to inflict damage and gain Hyper-Venom Counters. "Reptilianne Naga" and "Reptilianne Gardna" can tank attacks while you set up "Rise of the Snake Deity". "Limit Reverse" and "Viper's Rebirth" revive "Vennominon" and trigger "Rise of the Snake Deity", or you can Tribute Summon it with "Reptilianne Spawn" and follow up with "Offering to the Snake Deity" to clear the field. "Limit Reverse" can also revive "Naga" for ramming, and "Viper's Rebirth" triggers the effect of "Gardna" quickly. You can take advantage of damage you receive with "Damage = Reptile", or block it with "Spirit Barrier". There is a little-seen Deck that uses "Reptilianne Servant" and "Hardened Armed Dragon" with "The Tyrant Neptune" to stop all Normal Summons. The player then whittles the opponent down with direct attacks, or Sets/Special Summons monsters ("Hardened Armed Dragon" prevents "The Tyrant Neptune" from being destroyed by the effect of "Servant"). "Aurora Paragon" and "Royal Oppression" block attempts to get around "Neptune" with a Special Summon, while monsters that the opponent Sets can be eradicated with "Mystic Swordsman LV2" or even "Razor Lizard". Support Monsters "Oshaleon" can offer some protection for "Reptilianne Gorgon" and search some monsters, but "Gardna" is generally better. "Dark Armed Dragon" can't be used with "Viper's Rebirth", but is a solid game-ender. Spells "Savage Colosseum" can be used with "Final Attack Orders" to force everything to attack, making easy kills for "Masked Chopper". "Venom Swamp" has some use in "Vennominaga" builds. Traps You can use "No Entry!!" to protect "Naga" and create targets for "Reptilianne Poison". "Ojama Trio" provides three Tokens that can be used for myriad effects, and is particularly deadly with "Final Attack Orders". "Offering to the Snake Deity" is a must, trading an Attack Position "Naga" for 2 of your opponent's cards, among other uses. Weaknesses Even though they benefit from reducing the opponent's monsters' ATK to 0, only 4 cards actually do this ("Reptilianne Gorgon", "Reptilianne Naga", "Reptilianne Medusa", and "Reptilianne Poison"} with none of these options causing any inherent advantage. Reducing your opponent's monster to 0 ATK with "Gorgon" or "Naga" is usually damaging to your Life Points as well. Furthermore, the archetype has few options against a Burn Deck that does not use monsters, aside from giving the opponent Tokens for "Masked Chopper" to destroy. Recommended cards Monsters * Reptilianne Gardna * Reptilianne Gorgon * Reptilianne Medusa * Reptilianne Naga * Reptilianne Vaskii * Reptilianne Viper * Reptilianne Scylla * Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes * Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes * Oshaleon * Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua Spells * Viper's Rebirth * Allure of Darkness * Reptilianne Spawn * Reptilianne Poison * Reptilianne Rage * Solidarity * Burden of the Mighty * Monster Reborn * Swords of Revealing Light * Mystical Space Typhoon * Mystic Plasma Zone Traps * Snake Whistle * Damage = Reptile * Offering to the Snake Deity * Spirit Barrier * Mirror Force * Zero Force * Call of the Haunted * Gravity Bind * Rise of the Snake Deity Extra Deck * Reptilianne Hydra * Stardust Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Black Rose Dragon Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type